thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Try Triangle Again
Try, Triangle Again is an episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam. Audio Try, Triangle Again audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Dana - Annie Savage *Patrick - Craig Cackowski *Brian - Mark Gagliardi *Christopher - Marc Evan Jackson *Tyler - John Ennis *Shape Ape - Paul F. Tompkins *Reporter Tim - Hal Lublin *Heroic Announcer - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *Captain Laserbeam / Elsworth - Keegan-Michael Key Plot Captain Laserbeam holds a press conference at the re-opening of the Apex City Pen and Pencil museum. A group of confused reporters attempts to delicately ask Captain Laserbeam if there is something different about him. The Adventurekateer distress signal beeps, and Captain Laserbeam heads to the Adventurekateer Clubhouse. He is greeted by Dana, Patrick and Brian. The three Adventurekateers are also confused, and attempt to ask several times if he's a different person as well, but Laserbeam avoids answering. They eventually give up and announce that Shape Ape is back. While on a field trip to the Ice Cube factory the three Adventurekateers saw a wall which has been crashed through in the shape of a perfect triangle. Shape Ape also stole the ice cuber machine. Adventurekateer Christopher arrives and announces that he saw Shape Ape at the Apex City Soda Shop talking about their latest score and the triangle-shaped hole he created. Patrick is upset he didn't get any of the lasagna Christopher's mom made Brian's family. Christopher asks Laserbeam if he's black now, and Laserbeam says he is. The Adventurekateers suggest other heroes to help, but Laserbeam says he'll go on his own, despite the Adventurekateers offering to go with him, and Christopher's protesting that it's his only chance to fulfill his life's goal to punch a zoo animal in the face. Brian wonders if something happened to Captain Laserbeam without them, maybe they'd get a lady Captain Laserbeam next. In the Shape Ape's lair, the Gorilla Grotto, Tyler is visiting Shape Ape. Tyler says that though he's left henching, he still does some freelance stuff and isn't through with professional evil. Captain Laserbeam arrives, and Tyler immediately recognizes him as someone named Elsworth, and they were both Adventurekateers together, meaning Elsworth was one of the first group of Adventurekateers, too. Elsworth says "the other guy" is on an undercover underwater undertaking, and Tyler says he's just there visiting. Laserbeam attempts to arrest Shape Ape, but Shape Ape says he only stole the cube machine to show off his triangle shaped hole and attempts to give the machine back. Laserbeam says he's still arresting Shape Ape, causing Shape Ape to release his death trap, a square peg dropping though a round hole. Eventually the peg slowly drops at an angle. The memory of Adventurekateers bolsters Laserbeam and destroys the death trap. He freezes and arrests Shape Ape. Notes * "10 foot by 10 foot cube"? Oops. Character Mentions Heroes * The Stygian Man * The Caribbeings * America Man Villians * Trainiac * The Pandamaniums * Harry Smoothini * La Cosa Nostradamus * The Big Bully * Catwoman Woman * The Earnapper Continuity *This is the 207th episode of The Thrilling Adventure Hour. *The previous episode is Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars - Martian Orders. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Stabbin' in the Woods, with the short ad "Bucatino Business #10" (TAH #207.1) in between. *The previous episode in The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam canon is Poetry Commotion (TAH #169). *The next episode of The Adventures of Captain Laserbeam released on the podcast is the out-of-continuity segment as part of the The Thrilling Adventure Hour April Fools' Fun-Around part 2, which was a re-telling of Poetic Injustice (TAH #49). Production This episode was recorded at Largo on February 14, 2015 and released on May 11, 2015. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Director: Aaron Ginsburg *Music: Andy Paley Orchestra *Sound Effects: Cayenne Chris Conroy *Producers: Acker, Blacker, & Type 55 Films Category:February 2014 segments Category:Largo episodes Category:Captain Laserbeam episodes